


sacrifice

by danhowellsjeans



Series: Reincarnation [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I'm not sure how to tag this, Mentions of Mass Murder, Other, but the description of the nether may be disturbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danhowellsjeans/pseuds/danhowellsjeans
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character
Series: Reincarnation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865089





	sacrifice

The cold, familiar rush of the portal surrounded me, and I tightened my grip on my sword.

Not strong enough. My sword wasn't nearly strong enough. As the nights got longer and the mobs grew smarter, we were both in danger.

Of course, I'd never let him in here, even if he'd _wanted_ to come-and as I stepped out of the shimmering, nauseating purple, I remembered why.

The acrid smell of burning flesh hit my nose, and I tightened my helmet on my head. _Just one more piece, River. One more, and you'll be strong enough._

Too many wounds had been caused by just being a few hits short, and I couldn't let that happen anymore. Clenching my teeth, I scooped up a bit of the sand at my feet, clicking my flint to light it before shoving it into the empty lantern on my belt. 

The pigmen snorted around me, but I paid them no mind. No hurting them, no hurting me. My hand shimmered, and my pick took the place of my sword. 

Down I went. I had no worries about getting back up, though I hated the feeling of (what I had long ago learned to be) some kind of flesh weighing me down. I only had one thing in mind.

Even as the ground scorched my feet and I felt my shoes breaking, I searched. The rare scraps of metal I'd found by complete accident...I just needed one more piece to finish my blade.

My pick clanged, and my arms ached from the sudden vibration of metal-on-metal. I should have been filled with relief, but there was just...nothing. My goal was here, yet I felt nothing as I worked. Cracking away the debris, picking up the scrap, building myself out of the hole.

It wasn't until I got home, the workbench in front of me, and the sword pieces laid out, that I felt something. It wasn't happiness, though.

Apprehension filled me, making me wonder if I should even go through with this. I glanced at Evan, sleeping on the bed, his recent injuries bandaged tightly. It was all worth it, for him.

The moment the blade was finished, I felt a strange pulling in my heart. I shouldn't have put the enchantment, but...I worked so hard for this ore. I needed to keep this sword.

A laugh bubbled up from my chest, my head becoming fuzzy. I should...test it, right? Something in me was telling me no, but I didn't listen.

I wish I'd listened. I wish I could have listened.

The blood stains my hands, and the blade I wield is only satiated because of it. The sacrifice was too much.

I wish I'd never wanted this damn sword.


End file.
